Richmond County, Nova Scotia
| other_name = Siorramachd Richmond | settlement_type = County | image_skyline = | image_caption = | image_flag = | image_seal = Richmond County NS seal.jpg | image_shield = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = RichmondCounty.png | mapsize = 275px | map_caption = Location of Richmond County, Nova Scotia | coordinates = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | established_title = Established | established_date = 1835 | established_title2 = Incorporated | established_date2 = April 17, 1879 | seat_type = Electoral Districts Federal | seat = Cape Breton—Canso | parts_type = Provincial | parts = Cape Breton-Richmond | government_type = Richmond County Municipal Council | government_footnotes = | leader_title = Warden | leader_name = Brian Marchand | area_footnotes = 2006 Statistics Canada Community Profile: Richmond County, Nova Scotia | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = 1249.33 | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = Statistics Canada Population and dwelling counts, for Canada and census subdivisions (municipalities), 2006 and 2001 censuses - 100% data | population_total = 8964 | population_as_of = 2016 | population_density_km2 = 7.2 | population_blank1_title = Change | population_blank1 = 3.5% | population_blank2_title = Census Rankings - Census divisions Subdivision A Subdivision B Subdivision C - Reserves Chapel Island 5 | population_blank2 = | population_note = | timezone = AST | utc_offset = -4 | timezone_DST = ADT | utc_offset_DST = -3 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = 902 | blank_name = Dwellings | blank_info = 5,122 | blank1_name = Median Income* | blank1_info = $40,188 CDN | website = | footnotes = *Median household income, 2005 (all households) }} Richmond County is a county in the Canadian province of Nova Scotia. For a list of communities in Richmond County, see the eponymous page. History Named in honour of Sir Charles Lennox, 4th Duke of Richmond, who was Governor General of British North America 1818-1819, Richmond County was created in 1835. Richmond County comprises that territory known as the Southern District which was established in 1824 at the time of the dividing of Cape Breton Island into three districts. The boundaries of the Southern District were defined at the time of its establishment. Those same boundaries were determined to be the boundaries of Richmond County by statute in 1847. The shire town of Richmond Country is Arichat, located on Isle Madame. The community was threatened with closure of its local Court system in June 2015.ctvnews.ca: "Old town relics leave Nova Scotia communities feeling empty", 6 Jun 2015 Communities ;Villages *St. Peter's ;Reserves *Chapel Island 5 ;County municipality and county subdivisions *Municipality of the County of Richmond **Richmond, Subd. A **Richmond, Subd. B **Richmond, Subd. C Access routes Highways and numbered routes that run through the county, including external routes that start or finish at the county limits:Atlantic Canada Back Road Atlas Pages 56-58, 73 *'Highways' ** *'Trunk Routes' ** *'Collector Routes:' ** ** ** ** *'External Routes:' **None Demographics As a census division in the 2016 Census of Population conducted by Statistics Canada, Richmond County recorded a population of 8,964 living in 3,983 of its 5,122 total private dwellings, a change of |9293|1}} from its 2011 population of 9,293. With a land area of , it had a population density of in 2016. Forming the majority of the Richmond County census division, the Municipality of the County of Richmond recorded a population of 8,458 living in 3,822 of its 4,955 total private dwellings in the 2016 Census of Population, a change of |8812|1}} from its 2011 population of 8,812. With a land area of , it had a population density of in 2016. See also * List of municipalities in Nova Scotia *Central Nova Tourist Association – Tourism Association Representing Colchester County. References External links * Municipality of Richmond County Website Category:County municipalities in Nova Scotia Category:Richmond County, Nova Scotia